The present invention relates to tires and, more particularly, to a pneumatic radial tire that protects the pneumatic chamber with a novel arrangement of layers of predetermined materials so that the pneumatic radial tire is self-sealing and thus operable even when punctured.
The automobile industry for the most part has been around for over one hundred years. Since the inception of the first automobile, almost all aspects of the technology have gone through a great deal of transformation. However, since the beginning, the tires have had the predisposition to becoming injured as a result of penetration of a sharp object such as a nail into their external walls, allowing the air to escape and rendering the tires flat, debilitating the vehicle. The experience and utilization in the last several decades has shown that Radial Pneumatic Tires are generally great high performance tires for on road and off-road vehicles; however they have a fearsome vulnerability, to becoming flat, in case they are punctured with a sharp object such as a nail. The last several decades have shown that radial pneumatic tires are generally great high performance tires for on-road and off-road vehicles, however they are rendered inoperable when punctured, such as by a nail. To overcome this problem, other inventions such as honey comb and septum tires have been invented which are not pneumatic and thus reduce the performance of on-road vehicles, such as sports cars and other on-road utility everyday vehicles.
The honey comb and other septum type tires are not as light nor as high performance as pneumatic tires because of their reliance on structural material in lieu of compressed air, making them a satisfactory option only for low speed off-road vehicles.
Current puncture resistant pneumatic tires are neither able to contain air for any extended period of time once they are punctured, nor are they able to be driven for any length of time once punctured.
Pneumatic tires are high performance for high speed vehicles but they are very sensitive to damage due to puncture. The Flat Free Tire is self-sealing and can be driven for an extensive period of time, even if it is punctured. The current best practices and the methodology of the manufacture of the pneumatic tire would need to be incorporated into the design that we have proposed. In other words, we do not wish in any way to propose a modification to the best practices, methodologies or manufacturing processes and procedures of pneumatic tires. We simply have proposed several features that can render the pneumatic tire flat-free once fully incorporated into the operational designs at hand.
The side walls of most of the tires are soft and not sturdy or strong enough to tolerate the weight of the vehicle once the air pressure has drastically diminished as a result of a puncture. However, in the Flat-Free Tires, the side walls would be manufactured in such way to tolerate the weight of the vehicle, even if it is rendered devoid of air pressure.
As can be seen, there is a need for a pneumatic radial tire that protects the pneumatic chamber with a novel arrangement of layers of predetermined materials so that the pneumatic radial tire is self-sealing and thus operable even when punctured, and so maintaining its high performance traits, hence the Flat Free Tires.